The present invention relates to the machine readable documents designed for use in a document processing apparatus and, more particularly, checks for use with an image processing system that can perform proof of deposit, archival and retrieval of document functions without restricting the commonly accepted appearance of the documents or necessitating regulations pertaining to same.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,588,211, 4,634,148 and 4,724,309, there are disclosed systems with which the documents of this invention can be used and the teaching of these patents are hereby incorporated by reference and comprise the principal prior art.
This invention incorporates certain inks with certain coatings, lighting, coating patterns that when used improves check processing transports and adds fraud detection capabilities. The whole is accomplished with a one-pass system through the check processing transport. The checks can be coded to instruct the processing equipment which particular features, if any, are included.